What if Peter said yes
by Thurmastat
Summary: Peter's life if he said yes to being an avenger
1. chapter 1

**hey everyone, this is a story for the life of peter parker if he said yes to** **the avengers position**

tony and peter were in the elevator, on their way to peters new room. the press conference had ended where peter had just told the world he was spiderman. he wasnt worried thought, cause tony had said he'd move aunt may to a safe house near the avengers building. thought he was worried about what she'd say to him. the elevator stopped and peter followed tony.

his new room was nice. it was big, queen size bed, tv, ps4, and his own bathroom. "the game station is for when you have free time. so uh, dinner is at six, its pizza night, and you'll meet everyone there." tony said "thanks" peter said. tony left peter alone. he saw some bags on his bed. they all contained clothes, right sizes to. peter put his new clothes in his closet, then played his new ps4 for a while. a little while later, peter heard a knock on the door, there stood a red headed girl and a floating red man. "hi, im wanda, this is vision, you must be peter" wanda said. peter flipped off his bed and went to greet them. "yeah, im peter, its nice to meet you guys, im a fan" "really?" vision asked "yeah, i saw you guys in germany and in sokovia, really cool." "thanks, well we just wanted to drop by and welcome you to the team" "thanks glad to be here"

it was dinner time. peter got to meet the rest of the avengers. they all had laughs and all welcomed him to the team. peter felt good about being here, till tony said "it is i thor, the mighty oden" everyone laughed. "im gonna kill you stark" peter yelled as he chased him.

 **thats the best i got, let me know if i should do another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why am i wearing this again? " peter asked "cause kid, we all have a suprise for you" tony said. Peter was wearing a blind fold and being led down the hall way with tony behind him. What peter didnt know was that tony was leading him to a surprise birthday party that the avengers set up. Peter was now in the room where the others were. "Can i take this stupid thing off now? " then tony took it off and everyone yelled "SUPRIIIIIIIIIIIISE". Peter went wide eyed and smiled. "You guys remembered?" "Course we did kid" tony said. Everyone was there, captain America, ant man, black widow, thor, hulk, doctor strange, and the rest. "Thats not all, come on in." Tony yelled. Peter looked to his left and saw ned coming in. "NED" peter yelled as he jumped over the table to hug his best friend. "Its so good to see you" "i wouldnt miss my best friends birthday" then auny may came out. Peter saw her and gave her a big hug too. "May, im sorry i didn't tell you, i didn't want you to get hurt" aunt may just smiled "im just glad you didn't get hurt" peter smiled and hugged may again.

The party went on with laughs and ned meeting the avengers (and getting there autographs and pictures of course) doctor strange even did a magic show. Peter did some impressions of the avengers, which made them laugh, Tony even put on the video peter made in germany. They all loved it, except for the part when tony said he hopes may is wearing something skimpy, then she gave tony a death glare. The food was from peters favorite sandwich place in queens, and the cake was peters favorite flavor, chocolate ice cream. Peters gifts consisted of video games, money, and clothes.

The party ended and peter said goodbye to ned and may, but may lived right down the street now in a nice house tony had made. And pepper convinced tony to let peter have ned here more often when hes not on a mission. Peter was back in his room, playing his new games and hanging up his clothes. He was thinking how great it is to live with the avengers and not be treated like a kid anymore. "peter, bed in five minutes" tonys AI said. "oh come on" peter complained.

 **Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated this in a while, been busy with school. But let me know what you think in the comment section, and also, i saw infinity war, it was great, but this story has nothing to do with that movie. Also, i can take request for this story and im thinking about the next chapter being the avengers getting peter ready for a date with gwen stacy, let me know of i should do that, i really want to** **P. S. if i do gwen stacy, imagine dove cameron as her.**


End file.
